Durarara!! Episode 12.5
'"Heaven's Vengeance"' is the first OVA of the ''Durarara!! anime and the thirteenth episode overall. The events in this episode are anime exclusive. Synopsis Shizuo Heiwajima and Tom Tanaka are collecting debts during the afternoon. Tom knocks on the door of Ginjirou Maruoka's apartment, but he is climbing into a tree through the back window. His girlfriend Hanako hands him a red duffel bag with a change of clothes and some food inside, but Shizuo is standing beneath the window and begins to shake the tree. Gin tries to lighten his mood by telling him that he looks like Yuuhei Hanejima, and Shizuo, angered by mention of his younger brother and calling Kazuya ugly, uproots and tree and sends Gin and his red bag flying across the sky. The van gang is driving around the city during the afternoon. They spot Gin flying across the sky and mistake him for a UFO. His red bag lands on the roof of their car, and they leave it there in the hopes of summoning more UFOs. Later that evening, it is spotted by members of the Tsunohazu group. They slam into Saburo's van, and the red bag falls off. The group gives chase, resulting in a car crash on the highway. Kinnosuke Kuzuhara deals with the resulting traffic while his partner writes Saburo a ticket. As Saburo laments his ticket and the damage to his van, the gang witnesses glowing UFOs flying across the night sky. Anri Sonohara, Mikado Ryuugamine, and Masaomi Kida meet up that afternoon. Masaomi has tricked Anri into wearing yukata. They are invited into a maid cafe for a free drink and games due to Anri's outfit. When they leave, Anri finds a red duffel bag in some bushes, and they bring it to the nearest police box, where Hanako recognizes and claims it. Later that evening, they are hanging out in a park, and Masaomi admits to them his worries that they could become distant during summer break, and that he had planned this ordinary day to be an unforgettable adventure for them. Mikado and Anri understand his sentiments, and as Masaomi wishes for fireworks to make the evening resemble a true summer festival, they witness glowing figures flying across the night sky. Masaomi decides they are fireworks, but Mikado disagrees. Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent are dressed for a summer festival and enjoying street food in Ikebukuro. They spot glowing figures flying across the night sky and mistake them for fireballs. Gin spends his evening running through the city streets with a red duffel bag that he assumes is his, determined to escape the debt collectors. The Tsunohazu group receives word that he was 'banged up' badly and contact the information broker. At the same time, the foreign syndicate receives confirmation that something of theirs was stolen, and they contact Izaya Orihara. Members of the syndicate spot Gin running around with the bag, corner him, and check the contents. It is full of money, and the men appear disappointed. Alone with the money, Gin reaches for it, but Izaya appears and confiscates it. When Gin returns home, Hanako is relieved he is all right and excitedly shows him the red duffel bag. Inside is his change of clothes, and they eat the food she had packed. Celty Sturluson is watching a show about aliens that afternoon when she receives a call from Izaya about a simple and safe job. The man she was instructed to meet hands her a red duffel bag. While transporting it, she is spotted by members of a foreign syndicate wearing black suits and is pursued. In an abandoned warehouse, she is cornered by the foreign syndicate and members of the Tsunohazu group. Haruya Shiki appears, and members of the Awakusu-Kai splash luminescent paint on the Tsunohazu members. They turn the lights off and beat them up, and the group leaves in defeat. Mr. K and the other members of the foreign syndicate apologize for their attempts to skirt the deal they had made with the Awakusu, and they hastily retreat. Izaya explains the evening's events to Celty and makes a call to the Tsunohazu group. On her way home, Celty stops in the middle of the road to watch glowing figures fly across the night sky. She shakily texts Shinra her concerns about the arrival of aliens. Shizuo and Tom are in Tom's boss' office late that evening when the Tsunohazu group enters, looking for Shizuo and accusing him of stealing their money. When their leader attacks him with a katana, Shizuo kicks them all through the window, sending the luminescent paint-covered group of thugs flying across the night sky. Trivia Character Appearances * Walker Yumasaki * Saburo Togusa * Erika Karisawa * Kyouhei Kadota * Mikado Ryuugamine * Anri Sonohara * Masaomi Kida * Isaac & Miria * Celty Sturluson * Kinnosuke Kuzuhara * Izaya Orihara * Shizuo Heiwajima * Tom Tanaka * Shinra Kishitani * Haruya Shiki Cultural References * Walker shouts, "It's the MIB!" referencing Men in Black. * Walker and Erika attempt to summon aliens with the sutra "Ventura ventura, space people, come in aliens, please hear our call." This is a reference to the 1980s manga Urusei Yatsura, where it was used by the protagonist Ataru's classmates to summon a UFO. * Walker quotes the lines, "God's in His heaven/All's right with the world!" from Robert Browning's verse drama Pippa Passes. Though often called by its opening line, "The year's at the spring," the poem is also called "Pippa's Song" because the lines are sung. The same lines are also used in Neon Genesis Evangelion as the slogan for NERV. * Mr. K and the foreign syndicate are using a room in the Sunshine City Prince Hotel. * The owl statue shown in both daytime and nighttime is a real statue that stands at the center of Ikebukuro. It is called Ikefukuro-zo (いけふくろう像), playing on the words "owl" (fukurou) and "bag" (fukuro) and the literal meaning of Ikebukuro ("pond bag"). The owl statue is a famous meeting place in the city. * The Seibu Department Store, a 14-story building connected to Ikebukuro Station, can be seen in both daytime and nighttime. * A billboard outside the Seibu Department Store has an image of Claire Stanfield from Baccano! Quotes * Izaya: "It's kind of scary how much people trust me." * Walker: "God's in His heaven; all's right with the world." Category:Episodes Category:OVA